


Choreographer!Gerard and his Frank

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Comment Fic, Dancing, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gerard is a choreographer. He started out as a dancer but he quickly realized that while there would always be someone who would jump higher and turn more and was younger than him, no one could tell stories like he could, and so he stopped dancing and started making others dance his vision instead. (Also, the hours of a choreographer? Much better suited to him than those of a dancer. Fuck that 9am class!)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choreographer!Gerard and his Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Jjtaylor played "Car Yuletide" at her journal, and asked me this: _I think I remember you mentioning a ballet history - am I right? Tell me a dance story, any pairing or character!_ , and I told her the story of Gerard and Frank in my unwritten Ballet AU.

I actually started writing a Ballet AU in Bandom a couple of years ago - I start one in all my fandoms - that went nowhere, but.

It was to be the story of DecayDance Ballet Company, as created by Pete. [True story, last summer I took a couple of classes and the studio had a sign for the "DK Danse" company on it.] I wrote a little bit about Gabe and William and Panic in that verse, but never got to the story of Gerard.

Gerard is a choreographer. He started out as a dancer but he quickly realized that while there would always be someone who would jump higher and turn more and was younger than him, no one could tell stories like he could, and so he stopped dancing and started making others dance his vision instead. (Also, the hours of a choreographer? Much better suited to him than those of a dancer. Fuck that 9am class!)

So Gerard starts to make a name for himself and eventually he's invited to create a piece for a really prestigious ballet, and he creates the Black Parade, which is his take on a classical ballet, with full corps de ballet in black romantic tutus & every one on pointes & big pas de deux & full orchestra.

And it bombs /o\ Well, it doesn't really, it's financially successful and it becomes really popular in a way that most classical ballets don't these days, but Gerard keeps thinking it's because of the WRONG REASONS and the people who like it are the WRONG PEOPLE. The rehearsals don't really go well because the dancers don't know him and don't understand what he's trying to do, and some look down on him, and the industry critics rip him apart - it gets called Swan Lake for Emo Teens and he gets called both pretentious and too common and a sell-out and it's basically a NIGHTMARE.

So for a while he stops and retreats and licks his wounds. Sometimes he does masterclasses for friends and starts teaching at his friend Lindsey's studio and doing choreography workshops, but he's pretty sure he doesn't want to create anything big again. Fuck the dance world, he doesn't need it.

Okay, so after a while, Mikey - who used to dance but stopped when Gerard did and became Gerard's rehearsal assistant/notator, and then got involved in the performance/contemporary dance when Gerard stopped choreographing - starts nagging Gerard to come meet this guy Pete.

And Gerard drags his feet but does, and he loves what he sees: Pete's company is full of unconventional dancers from different backgrounds and it doesn't take itself seriously and everyone looks like they're actually having FUN.

So Gerard is initially invited to come give a class, but the class turns into a workshop and one day Mikey comes to sit at the back of the class with his notebook and at the end Gerard realizes he was notating and yeah, Gerard's started creating something without even realizing.

SO. At some point Gerard meets Frank - of course - who is, like, the "admin/accounts/costumes/makeup/set design/lighting guy/music consultant/archivist/actually does EVERYTHING AROUND HERE" person for the company.

(Frank kind of started dancing? His mom was the receptionist at a studio when he was a kid and she put him in a class to keep him busy while she worked, and he liked it, and he was really good, but then his growth spurt never really hit and the medication for his stomach made him gain a lot of weight and no good school would take him. He wasn't too broken up about it though because being a dancer would have meant no visible tattoos! So he teaches himself guitar and starts a band and starts promoting shows and never looks back. Except... One day he sees a ballet that kind of brings it all BACK, everything he loved about dancing and he decides he wants to be involved one way or another.)

SO. Frank and Gerard and Pete and Mikey have long, involved meetings about what kind of production is or isn't possible considering the company's limited ressources, and somewhere in there Frank and Gerard start fucking, and it's a casual thing, just good, hot, filthy sex after the rehearsals and the last night meetings, no strings attached.

And then it's opening night and Gerard is having a HUGE FREAKOUT/CRISIS OF CONFIDENCE/I'M A FAILURE/WHAT WAS I THINKING/THIS IS GOING TO SUCK. And Frank is supposed to be in the wings with his headset kind of making sure that everything is going well backstage and on stage, but he drops it all and goes sit with Gerard in the dingy stairwell and lights them both smokes and talks for a while about seeing The Black Parade back in the day and how life-changing it was, that it was so SINCERE and REAL and that he totally got what Gerard was saying about living your life to the fullest and never giving up, and that's what made him want to get involved with dance again.

So by the time Frank's done talking Gerard is crying Not-So-Manly tears and Frank wipes them off tenderly and gives Gerard a light, close-lipped kiss, and Gerard looks up at him all ;___; and ♥___♥ at the same time, and Frank says "Come on, your big show's about to start," and Gerard says "I don't know if I can watch" and Frank takes him in the lighting rigs above the stage and they watch together, and Frank distracts Gerard with kisses everytime he starts getting anxious again.

The ballet - Danger Days, of course - isn't hugely successful, it does't get nearly as much press as Black Parade but that's only a good thing at this point. It's successful enough that Pete and the company decide to take the show on the roads, though, and Frank and Gerard go with, of course, and Gerard still gets nervous everytime they hit a new city, but Frank's always here to kiss it better.

(And sometimes when no one's left in the theatre they take off their shoes and get on stage and dance the final big pas de deux together.)

THE END!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(podfic of) Choreographer!Gerard and his Frank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400469) by [Crazybutsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound)




End file.
